


Репатрианты

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: -
Relationships: Rufus Barma/Xerxes Break
Kudos: 1





	Репатрианты

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Rina Dia

Он утверждает, это всё ерунда. Бланки, отчёты, реестры, кадастры. Ставит на какой-то кружку липким дном и выразительно смотрит. «Это мне переписывать. Мне», — я даже не пытаюсь его урезонить. Выходит просто фактом: я так устал, мне так надоело, и я привык к тому, что устал и мне надоело, и к тому, что ты всегда пьёшь чай, и к тому, что осенью здесь идёт дождь. Затяжной бесконечной стеной, от края неба до края. Пепельным покрывалом, которое пахнет гнилыми цветами — пахнет сыро, промозгло и безнадежно. Я мог бы вернуться обратно — к колючим жёлто-серым пескам, к округлым белым куполам дворцов, один из которых более века назад покинул досточтимый предок, Артур Барма. И не выслушивать раздражающий шум день за днём.  
Но я привык и к этому.

Потом сидит на столе, забравшись с ногами: громадное пресс-папье с дурным характером, которому я говорю: «Кыш», а оно мне: «Не-а». Насобирал мокрые кленовые листья, чудак: красные, как хитрый единственный глаз, мёртвые, как глаз другой, отсутствующий.  
— Мы с тобой, — он возвещает, устраивая брызжущий каплями воды букет в прозрачной вазе, — существуем, как они вот: пока больно.  
Больно — слёзы, он хочет сказать, но я ревел в последний раз давненько, в юности. Влага испарится — листья высохнут, ясно...  
— Они уже опали с дерева. Они — не живы, философ.  
Он фыркает, и это досада или полузадушенный смех.  
— А разве я употребил слово «жизнь»?  
Костлявые кисти с рельефным узором проступающих вен холодные на ощупь, как ваза.  
— Ужасно несолидные нежности, — он слишком ярко для не-живущего смеется.

— Видишь ли, — он делится, заговорщицки шепча сквозь книжные ряды соседней полки. — Я думал-думал и понял. Ты любишь это старьё многотомное, потому что пыль — почти песок. Ведь так?  
И шелест страниц, мог бы добавить я, когда листаешь быстро-быстро — трепещущие листья пальмы, самум.  
— А я пью чёрный чай, — опережает он мою ответную шпильку. — Бездну.  
Я разгребаю книги, чтобы сделать просвет, чтобы дотянуться и сжать эту глупую голову, дёрнуть за серебряные лохмы, возможно, или щёлкнуть по лбу, или погладить. Но он уходит куда-то вбок и там ворчит, что хочет отпуск и торт.  
— Конечно, — он знает, как надо вить из меня верёвки, и я не сопротивляюсь, нет, — на здоровье, что угодно: отпуск, торт... Отправлю Рейма в кондитерскую. А ты пиши заявление.  
Но на благую новость он обижается.  
— Ты не должен избавляться от меня так просто.

Мирный он, кажется, только тогда, когда греется у огня — протянув к каминному пламени руки, расслабившись, и я ощущаю как будто бы вместо него: жар стягивает кожу, сушит. Касание далёкого солнца, заходящего рано, но жгучего. Дворцовые перевороты — так весело, особенно когда твои предки бегут из-за подобного в чужой северный край, где солнце скупое и нищее.  
Здесь развлекаются иначе. В стране сырости — Бездна.  
— Ты считал когда-нибудь, сколько Цепей ты убил?  
— Сколько людей, ты хотел сказать?  
— Нет, Цепей.  
— Они были людьми. Так что всё одинаково.  
— Род семьи Барма, — я нас уравниваю, — известен не только интригами. Иным врагам рубили головы, насаживая их на пики у дворцовых стен. Других зарывали по шею в песок и оставляли умирать от солнечных ожогов и жажды. Было ещё забивание камнями. И палками.  
— И что-то про лошадей. Когда наказанного к ним привязывали. Ах, ну да: привязывали за руки и ноги и гнали коней, проверяя так прочность нагрешившей глупой плоти, верно. Я в курсе, что тебя лучше не злить — с таким-то весом наследственной памяти.  
— Но ты меня злишь.  
— Случается. Такой вот я рисковый.  
Он тихо смеётся на моё возмущение, а затем говорит:  
— Где-то три сотни. Примерно.  
Он видит в оранжевых всполохах, наверное, их укоряющие души и глаза. Или просто тайную алхимию стихии: она красивая и нравится ему.  
— Подвинься-ка. И я хочу погреться.

— Я тоже однажды вернусь домой. В ад, — говорит он с полуночной откровенностью. Дождь колотит по гниющим бугенвиллеям в саду: шлёп-шлёп. Я ощущаю приникшее тело, как будто с меня снова и опять снимают слепок: тесно, близко, горячо и облекающе. Это — желание жить, а вовсе не исчезнуть в темноте, это — правда поверх вечной лжи об опавших листьях и необходимости боли. Не домой ему надо. И мне.  
— Я не должен избавляться от тебя. Я помню.


End file.
